disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Academy
Angelic Academy is an academic training school in Heaven for guardian angels in training from Heaven and Earth. It is like a church and a castle combined together. The principal is God, the Creator of Heaven and Earth, and not only does he watch the mortals on Earth, but he also watches the students in every class, hallway or in the lunchroom. Classes *Love-ology *Friendship-ology *Courage-ology *Happiness-ology *Hope-ology *Healing-ology *Music-ology *Light-ology (Crystal Energizing Class) *Grace-ology *Physical Angel-cation *Fantasy-ology *Dove and Magical Animal Training and Care *Humor-ology *Guide-ology *Protect-ology *Prayer Answering Class *Truth-ology *Angelic Arts & Catholic Crafts *Sincere-ology *Peace-ology *Dream-ology *Pure-ology *Kind-ology *Calm-ology *Magic-ology *Compassion-ology *Teamwork-ology *Luck-ology *Miracle Making Class *History of the Seven Heavenly Virtues *Legends of the Four Seasons Class *Heaven-onomics *Words of Wisdom Class *Elemental Magic Class *Holy Chemistry Professors Professor Loveheart: Teaches Love-ology Professor Locket: Teaches Friendship-ology Professor Bravesword: Teaches Courage-ology Professor Smiley: Teaches Happiness-ology Professor Goldhands: Teaches Hope-ology Professor Potion: Teaches Healing-ology Professor Treble Clef: Teaches Music-ology Professor Opalescence: Teaches Light-ology (Crystal Energizing Class) Professor Twinkle Toes: Teaches Grace-ology Coach St. Michael: Teaches Physical Angel-cation Professor Enchantment: Teaches Fantasy-ology Professor Whitewood: Teaches Dove and Magical Animal Training and Care Class Professor Snickers: Teaches Humor-ology Professor Guidetheway: Teaches Guide-ology Professor Stoneshield: Teaches Protect-ology Professor Listener: Teaches Prayer Answering Class Professor Wisemouth: Teaches Truth-ology Professor Palette: Teaches Angelic Arts and Advent Crafts Professor Queenling: Teaches Sincere-ology Professor Springflower: Teaches Peace-ology Professor Nights: Teaches Dream-ology Professor Freshwater: Teaches Pure-ology Professor Bigheart: Teaches Kind-ology Professor Ocean: Teaches Calm-ology Professor Sparkles: Teaches Magic-ology Professor Comfort: Teaches Compassion-ology Professor Helping Hand: Teaches Teamwork-ology Professor Shammrock: Teaches Luck-ology Professor Rainbow: Teaches Miracle Making Class Professor Purity: Teaches History of the Seven Heavenly Virtues Professor Breeze: Teaches Legends of the Four Seasons Class Professor Dovehaven: Teaches Heaven-onomics Professor Bookworm: Teaches Words of Wisdom Class Professor Wind Dancer: Teaches Elemental Magic Class Professor Misty: Teaches Holy Chemistry Principals Principal God, the Creator of Heaven and Earth Vice Principal Jesus Christ Secretary Love Treasurer Generosity Students Kwazii Cat-''' *Angel Element: Water *Favorite School Subjects: Dove and Magical Animal Training and Care, Friendship-ology, and Physical Angel-cation *Least Favorite School Subjects: Healing-ology and Heaven-onomics *Roommate: Noonbory *Guidance Counselor: Moses *Magical Animal: Splash the Lothea 'Noonbory-' *Angel Element: Air *Favorite School Subjects: Courage-ology, Healing-ology, Hope-ology, and Protect-ology *Least Favorite School Subjects: None *Roommate: Kwazii Cat *Guidance Counselor: St. Michael *Magical Animal: Misty the Dove 'Raf-' *Angel Element: Air *Favorite School Subjects: Healing-ology, Grace-ology, Heaven-onomics, Protect-ology, and Guide-ology *Least Favorite School Subjects: Magic-ology and Humor-ology *Roommate: Uri *Guidance Counselor: St. Joan of Arc *Magical Animal: Cox the Ladybug 'Junior Wetworth-' *Angel Element: Water *Favorite School Subjects: Words of Wisdom Class, Peace-ology, and Music-ology *Least Favorite School Subjects: Truth-ology, Kind-ology, Love-ology, and Friendship-ology *Roommate: Flapjack *Guidance Counselor: St. Jude *Magical Animal: Silver the Kelpie 'Flain-' *Angel Element: Fire *Favorite School Subjects: Courage-ology, Humor-ology, Physical Angel-cation, Fantasy-ology, Magic-ology, Light-ology, Elemental Magic Class, and Legends of the Four Seasons Class *Least Favorite School Subjects: Dove and Magical Animal Training and Care, Love-ology, History of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, and Angelic Arts and Catholic Crafts *Roommate: Paulie Pretztail *Guidance Counselor: St. Francis *Magical Animal: Dragon Flying Flame 'Paulie Pretztail-' *Angel Element: Fire and Earth *Favorite School Subjects: Angelic Arts & Catholic Crafts, Sincere-ology, Music-ology, and Dream-ology *Least Favorite School Subjects: Kind-ology, Humor-ology, and Prayer Answering Class *Roommate: Flain *Guidance Counselor: St. John *Magical Animal: Flame the Fire Cat 'Fluttershy-' *Angel Element: Air and Earth *Favorite School Subjects: Kind-ology, Dove and Magical Animal Training and Care, Sincere-ology, Peace-ology, Love-ology, Friendship-ology, and Pure-ology *Least Favorite School Subjects: Courage-ology, Physical Angel-cation, and Magic-ology *Roommate: Rainbow Dash *Guidance Counselor: St. Valentine *Magical Animal: Angel the Bunny 'Flapjack-' *Angel Element: Air & Water *Favorite School Subjects: Light-ology, Kind-ology, Grace-ology, Dove and Magical Animal Training and Care, Courage-ology, Truth-ology, Love-ology, Friendship-ology, and Legends of the Four Seasons Class *Least Favorite School Subjects: None *Roommate: Junior Wetworth *Guidance Counselor: Noah *Magical Animal: Lil Fins the Rainbow Flounder 'Uri-' * Angel Element: * Favorite School Subjects: * Least Favorite School Subjects: * Roommate: Raf * Guidance Counselor: * Magical Animal: 'Rainbow Dash-' * Angel Element: * Favorite School Subjects: * Least Favorite School Subjects: * Roommate: Fluttershy * Guidance Counselor: * Magical Animal: Cafeteria '''Breakfast -Frosty Frosted Flakes -Purity Pancakes -Wonderful Waffles -Egg Omelette of Knowledge -Christian Bacon with Christian Eggs Lunch -Sincerity Steak -Religious Rice -Cloud 9 Cheesesteak Heroes -Peaceful Pretzels -Holy Hamburgers -Pizza of Purity -Happiness Ham -Catholic Special -Love Surprise Dinner -Peaceful Pasta -Sacred Spaghetti -Saint Soup -White Roasted Chicken -Hope Ham -Turkey of Trust -Sense Sauce -Destiny Chicken with Religious Rice Dessert -Heaven Honeybuns -Christian Carrotcake -Cloud 9 Cookies -Courage Cupcakes -Peace Pastries -Chocolate Christian Cake -Jesus Jello -Purity Parfaits -Love Cakes -Sincerity Ice Cream -Friendship Cookies Sides -Holy Bread -Christian Potato Chips -Pure Popcorn -Kindness Mini Cookies -Carrots of Sight -Miracle Marshmallows -Cinnamon Adventure Apple Slices -Strength Broccoli -Cloud 9 Nuggets Drinks -Holy Bottled Water -Catholic Apple Cider -Godly Grape Juice -Saint Soda -Christian Carrot Juice -Pure Water from Earth -Holy Non-Alcoholic Wine -Sparkle Juice -Heavenly Orange Juice -Jesus Juice -God's Energy Drinks -Merciful Milkshakes -Hot Chocolate of Warm Wishes -Angelic Apple Juice Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Schools